


Arendelle Deserved Better

by Olofa



Category: Frozen (2013), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofa/pseuds/Olofa
Summary: The editor of The Crocus Weekly (The CW for short) is proud of his latest controversial plot twist. Others, not so much.





	Arendelle Deserved Better

Jaspar Rothenbørg relaxed at his editor’s desk at _T_ _he Crocus Weekly_ , a magazine so popular in Arendelle it was simply called “The CW”.

“That serial, _The Five-Score_?” said his assistant. “Alexa being hit by a stray crossbow bolt after one night with Klara?”

“Brilliant, right?”

“Won’t the ‘Klexa’ fans be upset?”

“It’s exciting. It’s shocking. It’s dramatically necessary.”

“But, maybe not? I mean...”

“They get their pantalettes in a bunch. So?”

A blizzard demolished the door, revealing a furious blond woman, crackling with magic, and a fierce redhead brandishing a lute.

“Mr. Rothenbørg? Some Klexa shippers would like a word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: corrected Corona Weekly to Crocus Weekly. Oops.


End file.
